The present application relates generally to circuit breakers, and more specifically, to a circuit breaker having a breaker information module (BIM) and a method of use thereof.
Circuit breakers generally include a switch, or contact system, controlled by a trip unit. The trip unit is typically implemented mechanically or electronically. In electronic trip units (ETUs), a current or voltage fault is sensed and a signal is generated that causes the switch to open. ETUs are typically programmable devices having non-transitory memory for storing protection settings and breaker information for the circuit breaker. Protection settings include instantaneous trip settings, long-delay trip settings, and short-delay trip settings, among others. Breaker information includes, for example, breaker calibration data, sensor characterization data, trip unit calibration data, breaker opening time, breaker running time, contact wear and erosion data, trip history, and field maintenance information.
Circuit breakers and contact systems typically have a longer service life than an ETU, which is a field replaceable device. Other field replaceable devices in circuit breakers include the contact system and current sensors. Certain information can be stored in the circuit breaker in a non-transitory memory device referred to as a breaker information module (BIM). A BIM typically stores static data, such as protection settings and other data that change infrequently. When a new ETU is installed in a circuit breaker, the ETU is configured for the circuit breaker through a marrying process.